La Fantome De L'Opera
by silent dreamer 756
Summary: ok...this story is based off of The Phantom of the Opera movie...Kagome is slowly progressing passed Kikyo in singing with the help of her tutor who she slowly started to fall in luv with...surprising endings...this is the phantom of the opera with a t
1. Default Chapter

Hey all! I wanted an opinion before I actually rite this story…it will be almost exactly the same as the movie version of The Phantom of the Opera with a little twist in the end….so review nd tell me if I should continue w/ this story …but here is the character list:

* * *

The Phantom ( Eric ) - Inuyasha

Christine - Kagome

Meg - Sango

Roaul – Koga

La Carlotta – Kikyo

That fat dude – Naraku

Some guy I am amking up – Miroku

Madame Giry – Kaede (she will be skinny nd a lil younger in my version )

Audrey & Firmar? – Hiten and Maten ( manten aint fat either )

And if im missing ne one..plez tell me!

Luv ya all ! 33

* * *

Yet his song filled my spirit with a strange sweet sound. In that night there as music on my mind. And through music my soul began to soul. And I heard as I never heard before. – The Phantom of the Opera

My angel of music 33


	2. The Long Awaited Meeting

Hey all! How r u guyz! Im good…well nothing to say so here's da story!

* * *

Chapter 1

The Meeting

The Place–The Paris Opera House, the year–1919. The once beautiful, charming Opera House was now old and decrypted.

The houses and hotels around it also were now falling apart. Down the old, cobble-stone street came a car. The car pulled up

in front of the opera house and out came a young woman. The young lady walked towards the door and gently pulled it open.

Slowly, an old hand came out and she grasped it. An old woman is slowly being pulled out and stands next to the car. The

young woman then goes into the car and comes out holding a little girl. With the girl in one arm, the lady grasps the old

woman and slowly they shuffle inside.

Unknowingly to the young woman and child, the old woman is carrying something of special value, something no one could

ever replace or remake, a mask. A single, white mask. Also, she was unaware of the small smile forming on the woman's face

as they walked the deserted halls of the Opera House. Finally, after taking the long walk, they arrived at the auction. There

were few people there, since many would not dare go back in there, and then the woman sees someone she recognizes :

Madame Giry. A surprised look appeared on Madame Giry's face as she approaches the old woman. They briefly hugged,

then turned to bid.

The time passed slowly, neither women buying anything since they did not want the junk from 59 years earlier, until the

auctioneer brought up a music box. Now this music box was no ordinary box. On top lay a monkey playing the cymbols

dressed as a Persian. The old woman gasps and gently tugs on the young lady's sleeve, thus indication to bid on it. The

auction had started. " Do I hear 15 franks? " he screamed. Someone yelled out 15, another screamed out 20. But the old

woman had bid 35, and no one dared to go higher. She won the auction. She was carefully handed the box and she held it

lovingly.

Then the auctioneer spoke of the chandelier. The chandelier that caused the great accident. He spoke of the strange affair of

the Phantom of the Opera and the young actress. He said they had fixed it to some extent and it could now be lighted to

frighten away the ghosts of the pasts. As soon as the chandelier was lit and was being raised, both women had a look of

horror on their faces aw wind whipped around then. The wind beat around them that then transported them back to 59 years

in the past……

* * *

Hahahaa I hope u like this chapter i kno it was kinda short but yea…..i will be updating my other story very soon….but iunno when…ill have the next chapter for this story soon…..prolly by either Thursday or Friday….so review and ill luv u forever…..

Closing statement: I watched her face from the shadows, distant through all the applause. I hear your voice in the darkness, but the words aren't yours….

The Phantom of the Opera….


	3. Think of Mepart 1

Sry it took so long for me to update but I've been to Disney nd studying but here is the long awaited chapter! Hope yea like it !

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Paris this spring morning. The Pairs Opera House was booming with music and shown in all its 

glory. A horse-drawn carriage could be seen coming down the rode, being driven by a young man. The man seemed to be

around the age of eight-teen years old, had long black hair slicked back in a high pony tail, dark eyes, tan skin and was well

built. This was a man many would die for, except his heart belonged to one, young opera singer.

It may have seemed like everything was running smoothly , but inside the opera, pandemonium insued. Dancers were

running around, set designers were putting the finishing touches on the set, and Kikyo was drowning out every sound with

her voice. At one point in her career her voice was spectacular, but as she aged so did her voice. Now everyone, except the

cast and crew, would pay to hear her sing. Why? No one knew.

On the opposite side of the stage there were two beautiful woman talking in a corner. Kagome Dae and Sango Giry. These

tow woman lived in the opera house to study ballet. Sango's mother was the ballet instructor, thus she lived there all her life.

Kagome came when she was seven. "Sango, can you believe Kikyo? My god, I can't stand her. She just loves picking on me."

Kagome practically screamed, until she heard footsteps. Footsteps that made her cringe.

"Sango! Quick! Hide me!" she begged her best friend. "Ok. But where?" Sango answered franticall. While they were trying

to find a hiding spot, Koga walked in. "Kagome, my dear! Where are you?" he asked. Everyone stopped moving and looked

around. Sango and Kagome were gone! "Mr. Viconte, how are you?" Kikyo said in her annoying high pitched voice. "Oh hey

Kikyo. Where's Kagome?" he asked not caring if he sounded rude. "I don't know and I don't care." She answered rudely

walking away.

Mistaking those footsteps for Koga's, Kagome leaped out of her hiding spot a little too early. "Kagome!" she heard. "Oh

dear god, not him." She answered and tried to run away, but he grabbed her wrist and turned her around. "Kagome I'm so glad

you're here. I've been meaning to ask you something." He spoke oblivious to her being uncomfortable. "Not now Koga, can't

you see that Ms.Kikyo was about to sing for you?"she answered trying to pull away. "Well no I didn't. but I guess I will

listen he ansered."

After he left go music started playing and Kikyo began to sing:

Think of me

Think of me fondly

when we've said goodbye

Remember me

Once in a while,

please promise me you'll try

When you find that once again

you long to take your heart

back and be free...

Suddenly screams could be heard as the backdrop backround began to fall……

* * *

Sry it took so long once again! Wel I hope u like this chapter! 

Closing statement:I longed to teach the world. Rise up and reach the world  
No one would listen. I alone could hear the music. Then at last, a voice in the gloom  
Seemed to cry "I hear you; I hear your fears, Your torment and your tears."


	4. Think of Me part 2

Sry it took so long..well here it iz chapter 4 Think of me part 2 i dun own Phantom of the Opera or Inuyasha-

* * *

" Signora!" someone screamed! "It's the phantom of the opera!" someone else screamed. "Ahh! I hate you! Get this thing off me!" Kikyo

screamed. Once they got the backdrop off of Kikyo, she started screaming in French – one can only guess what. "Miroku!" the old manager

yelled " for God's sake man, what's going on up there?" Miroku peered over and answered "Please messieur ( yes that's how u spell it )

don't look at me. As God's my judge I wasn't at my post. Please missieur there's no one there, or if there is, it must be a ghost…" he

lingered as Kikyo sobbed in the back. "Signora these things do happen…" began Maten but was then interrupted by Kikyo. "For the past

three years these things do happen. And did you stop them from happening no!" she screamed to the old manager then turning towards

Hiten and Maten to continue yelling. "and you two! You are as bad as him. These things do happen…MA! Argg. Until you stip these

things from happening, this thing does not happen!" she screamed then storming off to get her things.

In the corner of the stage, Kagome and Sango were dieing of laughter until Kagome looked up and noticed a flash of silver and saw an

envelope start falling gracefully to the ground. Smiling to herself, she went over and picked up the letter and started walking over to

Madame Giry when she saw a crown formed and all the women whispering to each other. Kagome fought her way to the front of the crowd

and saw one of the most gorgeous men alive. He was tall, and had a muscular build to him, with tan skin, long black hair and brownish eyes.

Kagome noticed that he was staring right at her and blushed. She turned away quickly and walked over to Madame Giry handing her the

letter, then turning her attention to the managers. " we would like to introduce our other new patron, Inuyasha Tashio." Maten said staring

around.

"It's nice to be here. And I will be honored to join you all tonight for the show. But now I must depart, for I am needed elsewhere. Good

bye." Inuyasha said slightly bowing, staring right at Kagome. He turned around and walked out of the theatre, but no one saw him make a

sudden turn down a strange hallway and disappear. Madame Giry, then remembering she had the letter, walked over to Hiten. "I have a

message sir, from the opera ghost." She began but was interrupted by Maten "oh God in heaven, you're all obbessed…" he welcomes you

to his opera house…" "His opera house!" Hiten cute in. however this seemed to go unnoticed as Madame Giry began to speak once more

"and commands that you continue to leave box five empty for his use..and reminds you that his salary is due." " His salary?" Hiten said.

"what? Mr. Livar used to pay him twenty thousands franks a month." " TWENTY THOUSAND FRANKS!" Hiten and Maten bellowed.

"Perhaps you can afford more, with Tashio as your new patron."

"We will figure that out later, for now we must try to find someone to sing Kikyo's part tonight or we will have to close."Hiten said camly.

" Kagome Higurashi cold sing it sir. She has been well taught." Madame Giry said. At the mention of her name, Kagome turned around nd

stared at the three. " Well alright…let's give it a try…just stand here." Maten said pointing to a spot. Kagome moved over to the spot and

began to sing in her melodic:

_Think of me  
__Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye _( Everyone was stunned by her voice, and came in for a closer look to see who was singing. )_  
__Remember me  
__Once in a while, please promise me you'll try.  
__When you find  
That once again you long to take your heart back and be free,  
If you ever find a moment spare a thought for me. _

Suddenly we see Kagome singing in front of the packed opera house, and her dressed in a beautiful white gown.

We never said our love was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea.  
But if you can still remember  
Stop and think of me.  
Think of all the things we've shared and seen,  
Don't think about the way things might've been.

Think of me,  
Think of me waking, silent and resigned.  
Imagine me  
Trying too hard to put you from my mind.  
Recall those days, look back on all those times,  
Think of the things we'll never do.  
There will never be a day when I won't think of you!

Kagome was singing and smiling, but not really paying much attention to what she was doing. She wanted to kno if he was there. If he was

listening to her sing. Then in the back, she saw the golden eyes that she was waiting to see all night.

_Flowers fade, The fruits of summer fade,  
They have their seasons so do we.  
But please promise me that sometimes  
You will think...  
ahh ah ah ah ah ah ah ( her voice getting louder nd more melodic by the second)  
Of me!_

Everyone started to clap, as Kagome bowed to the audience. She looked ot the back of the opera, only to find that the eyes had disappeared

and she was once again alone. She bowed once more, and the curtain closed. Kagome disappeared after that and Sango went to find her.

* * *

Sry once again that this took forever…I went down the shore then ahd like major stuff to do..i hope u like it 33 


	5. Authors note

It has come to my attention that u dun spell messieur like that but rather monsieur. Well if ne one decided to look it up MESSIEUR means gentle**men **nd MONSIUER means gentle**man**. When I said that I meant gentle**men**..more than one not one person…just thought u should kno.


	6. IMPORTANT!

_Hey! I dun kno when im going to beable to update this story with all the chapters but I have a middle chapter and the last two chapters finished…nd I kno that by reading the last two chapters anyone could figure out what went on during the rest….just tell me if you want the last 2 chatpers nd middle chapter up! Thanks! kisses 33_


End file.
